


even when everything sucks, she still has those two

by Echoe



Series: one word prompts [3]
Category: Sweet Elite (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, POV Second Person, they do be all kinda gay for each other ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoe/pseuds/Echoe
Summary: Karolina's having a less than ideal week.But at least she's got one (two, she'll admit, if you hold her at gunpoint) friend(s) (just friends?) to make it a bit better.
Relationships: Karolina Nováková/Neha Rao, Karolina Nováková/Scholar, Karolina Nováková/Scholar/Neha Rao, Neha Rao/Scholar
Series: one word prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790629
Kudos: 10





	even when everything sucks, she still has those two

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt :  
> querencia (spanish, n.) - a place from which one’s strength is drawn, where one feels at home; the place where you are your most authentic self

Smile.  
_Flash._  
Turn around.  
_Flash._  
Smile some more.  
_Flash. Flash. Flash._  
Accept the praises, thank them, change, leave.  
Finally let out a tired sigh as the last photoshoot of the week comes to an end and quickly call a cab (because Karolina is _not_ walking back to school).

This week's been _exhausting_.  
Three photoshoots that all lasted multiple hours.  
Two exams, one of which was in History, so let's say it hadn't just been like a walk in the park.  
And she'd also had to deal with a bunch of morons (more than usual) this week, which in itself wasn't particularly bad, she's used to it, but combined with everything, she just-  
She just wants this week to _end_ already.

While waiting for her cab to arrive, Karolina checks her messages.  
There are a good hundred new messages in the groupchat. She doesn't trust that. (She opens the groupchat anyway because she's bored.)  
Sure enough, as she scrolls down, she sees Raquel and Tyler's names too often and Tadashi's name not often enough for it to be a conversation she should take the time to read.  
(She'll read it. Just later.  
She can't act like she's better than them if she isn't up to date with their latest shenanigans, you know.  
She might also find it _slightly_ entertaining on occasions, but nobody needs to know that.)

There are also a few new messages in the groupchat she shares with Neha and you.  
(This groupchat wasn't meant to be a friend thing or anything. You might get along with Neha, but Karolina would never call you a friend.  
It just started from a group project and kind of just stayed because it wasn't actually all that bad.)  
Her cab still isn't there (how long is it going to take, god, she doesn't have all day), so she'll take the time to read them.

 **#1HeatherDukeApologist :** im just SAYING, girls look real good in suits  
**#1HeatherDukeApologist :** so like, yes, karolina should def wear a suit at some point.  
**#1HeatherDukeApologist** : it'd be for the greater good.  
**Neha :** She already has, though?  
**#1HeatherDukeApologist :** wha  
**Neha :** I couldn't tell you how many times, but I distinctly remember her wearing a suit for a magazine last year. So, at least once.  
**#1HeatherDukeApologist :** u deadass????  
**Neha :** Give me a moment, I'm sure I can find the picture online...  
**#1HeatherDukeApologist : 👀**  
**Neha :** Ah, there we go!  
**Neha :** [karolinanovakova_suit_teenvogue_20XX.png]  
**#1HeatherDukeApologist :** neha i owe you my life holy shit  
**Neha :** Glad to be of service.

Okay, nevermind, this groupchat is also ridiculous.  
(Besides, she already knows she can rock a suit -or anything else, really-, your reaction doesn't make her particularly happy.  
...  
It's just a _little bit_ satisfying.)  
Karolina types a quick reply just as her cab pulls up.

 **Karolina :** Anna, do you realize how thirsty you sound?

Her phone lights up soon after she's sat down.

 **Neha :** Hey, Karol!  
**Neha :** How was your photoshoot?  
**Karolina :** It went fine, thank you.  
**Karolina :** Just took a lot longer than originally planned because they got the lighting wrong and had to retake the pictures.  
**#1HeatherDukeApologist :** sounds like a pain  
**#1HeatherDukeApologist :** also im just appreciating women looking good in suits!!!!!

It's not entirely a lie, but, you know.  
(You had to erase the 'hot' you'd first written, because outright saying that you think Karolina's hot would be a bit embarrassing.)  
She rolls her eyes at the reply.

 **Karolina :** You'll find tons of pictures of models wearing suits. You didn't need _me_ in particular.

She's got you there, and you're not really sure what to say beside that you wanted to see _her_ in a suit.  
Or anything else that would probably sound really gay.  
So you decide that the safest course of action is not to answer.  
(Karolina huffs at your silence, but doesn't push the issue.  
She closes her eyes and allows herself to rest a bit.)

Soon enough, she's back at the academy, and she's never been so thankful to see its gates.  
Her phone vibrates as she gets out of the car.

 **#1HeatherDukeApologist :** so anyway  
**#1HeatherDukeApologist :** how has your new collection been going, neha  
**Neha :** Real smooth, Anna.  
**Neha :** But it's been going great, thank you.  
**Neha :** It's almost completely sold out.  
**#1HeatherDukeApologist : 🎉🎉🎉**  
**Neha :** :)

At least _one_ good thing came out of this week, Karolina thinks with a smile.  
She needs to congratulate Neha. Maybe they should go out to celebrate?  
It'd be a nice change of pace.

So it's with that in mind that she walks to the dorms, mentally listing Neha's favorite places and debating which one would be best to go.  
She's narrowed her options down to two when she opens up the door to her room, but her train of thoughts dies when she realizes that there are more people than there should be in there.  
Sitting on her best friend's bed is said best friend, which is completely normal, but to her right is their neighbour, namely, you.  
You look up from Neha's phone when you hear the door open, and wave cautiously at Karolina, offering a wary smile.  
(She notes that you are sitting _really_ close to each other. She's not sure what to make of it.  
Her eyes travel down and widen a bit- oh god wait, she's noticed how you two are holding hands.  
You try to very casually move your hand away, and you feel Neha stiffen when she realizes what's going on.)

"Hey..." you start, glancing at the girl next to you who looks like she expecting a war to start, "before you say anything, I just came here to congratulate Neha. And I kind of asked what her new collection looked like so she was showing me on her phone. That's all." You bite the inside of your cheek. "I can leave now if you want."

Karolina does not want to get into a fight.  
She really doesn't.  
It's been a long day, a long week.  
She doesn't want to yell at you to get out.  
(She's not even sure that she _wants_ you to get out, to be perfectly honest.)  
And, also.  
She's still not seen the finalized collection.  
Sure, she's seen loads of sketches, but she hasn't had the time to look at the final product yet.  
That won't do.  
She clicks her tongue.

"Whatever."

She closes the door behind her and walks over the two of you, dropping her bag on the floor, kicking off her shoes and sitting on the bed, left of Neha.  
(She _also_ sits incredibly close to her, but tells herself it's just to see the phone better and not because she's really warm.)

"Let's just take a look at Neha's genius."

Said girl's cheeks heat up and she offers a shy smile at that, clearly relieved. (And maybe just a tad flustered because now she has two girls glued to either side of her and, wow, that's a lot to deal with.)  
She goes back to the beginning of her pictures and shows them to Karolina one by one, offering some commentary on each piece of clothing.  
The redhead or yourself interject from time to time to ask a question or throw a praise, but for the most part, it's just the two of you quietly listening to Neha, both slightly leaning on her.  
Okay, no, that's an understatement, you literally almost have your heads resting on her shoulders.

(It's surprisingly peaceful, and Karolina doesn't even pretend you were a bother when you leave.  
She really needed that moment of respite.)

**Author's Note:**

> you know originally i had written it with karol/scholar in mind but while i was rereading it i was like... neha do be kinda gaying over there too... so a few edits and SWOOSH theyre all gay.


End file.
